Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A proximate location of a computing device may be determined by using many different processes. Further, various types of data may be obtained to determine the proximate location of the computing device such as Global Positioning System (GPS) data and/or data associated with a wireless access point, such as a cellular base station or an 802.11 access point. For example, a computing device may receive a GPS signal and responsively determine its position on the face of the Earth (e.g. an absolute location). In another example, the computing device may receive a signal from a cellular base station and/or an 802.11 access point. Based on the signal received, the computing device may calculate a proximate location of the computing device.
In some instances, the proximate location of the computing device may be determined from multiple different networks. Many location-based services may be implemented to determine the proximate location of the mobile computing device.